Love Hurts Sometimes
by LoveShipper
Summary: Shane and Mitchie started off so good but the road to true love doesn't always go smoothly. Please review. Dedicated to JacobEdwardRules.


Title: Love Hurts Sometimes

Author: Jewel_2

Pairing: Smitchie

Rating: PG

Author's Note: I don't own anybody. This is dedicated to my beta and inspiration for this story JacobEdwardRules. I will be using the song "No Matter What" by Boyzone. Please review.

"How on earth did things go from being wonderful to horrible.?" Shane thought as he laid on his bed wondering how to get back the women of his dreams after a horrible misunderstanding with a snob. He had been really upset all night, not eating dinner even after his mom had called him for dinner and even brought it to the door and not talking to anyone, not even his brothers and bandmates, even though they had been banging on the door for a few minutes asking him what was wrong that caused him to storm into the house without even a "hi" and stomp up to his room.

Mitchie and Shane had been dating since their romantic, moonlight canoe where they found out every little detail about each other: their interests, dislikes, their families, their passions (besides writing and playing their music) and their aspirations (Mitchie wanted to be a famous singer if she could ever get over her stage fright and shyness) for the future.

"Well judging from your heartwarming, straight from the heart duet you are on your way but then again if you need to do more of them with I don't know me, you know just to boost your confidence, then I would be glad to assist you. I could never say no to a beautiful girl in need." Shane said in the flirtiest voice he could muster up as he was totally checking her out, she was just so gorgeous sitting there in a purple hoodie over a maroon long sleeved shirt and blue jeans and her moccasins, then again she was always beautiful in his eyes even face covered in flour.

He had enjoyed getting to know each detail of her and locked it in his memory forever so if he needed any information to woo over the girl of his dreams and the girl he had not only been waiting for this summer but for his life. She had changed him from a jerk to a hopefully nice guy to win her over in the end. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, if he doesn't stutter like an idiot beforehand, and then give her a kiss like he had wanted to do for a long time.

"Are you ok Shane, you are sweating like crazy and you seem really nervous about something. I promise that I won't tell anyone what you told me you can trust me. I am really good at secrets." Mitchie said in a worried voice as she placed her hand over his and for some reason couldn't feel Shane's heartbeat speed up.

"Ok so I am going to go into a spiel and I would appreciate it if you just let me talk cause this is hard for me to say. Ok so Mitchalyna Torres you are so different then the girls in my life, I mean you are not only beautiful, you are sweet, caring, kind, cutely spunky and quirky, funny and overall a wonderful person. I can't believe that you don't have people chasing after you to be your friend. Ok so the short end of this conversation is I love you, not as a friend but as a guy who is crazy about you. Would you please put a rockstar out of his misery and say that you will be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie looked at him with a wide deer look on her face. Was the sweetest guy on earth just tell her that he was in love with her and wanted to date her? Was she dreaming? She realized that she hadn't answered him yet and said: Shane I can't believe that you just told me that you loved me. I mean when we first met I did think you were a jerk but getting to know you over the summer, I realized that you are really a sweet, caring, funny, easy to talk to guy who just gets me and who I can talk openly to. I love you too and I would love to be your girlfriend"

Shane slowly leaned over and gave her a sweet gentle kiss which she returned, it was like electricity ran right through them and it was heaven on earth. When they parted, Shane held her hand and Mitchie said that she would love to be his girlfriend. After that day, they were inseperateable, even when Shane had gone to on tour for two months they texted, phoned and video chatted all the time which drove their parents and friends' nuts but then again they were over the moon for the couple so they couldn't really complain too much.

When Shane returned from the tour, he took Mitchie out for a romantic picnic in the park for burgers, cupcakes with blue icing, tortilla chips with dip, Shane was trying to be romantic by recreating their Camp Rock memories and from the dreamy and watery look on Mitchie's face he had succeeded. They talked about everything under the sun and when they had finally ran out of things to say they just cuddled under the stars. They didn't notice the girl watching them from behind the tree with a jealous look on her face.

"So that is why loser has been so happy. What on earth did she do to make Shane Gray go out on a date with her and act so lovey dovey. I mean knowing her she had to pay for his affection, there is no way that Shane Gray could ever fall in love with the plain jane, shy, stupid, untalented, ugly little girl. I must do something to stop Shane Gray from continuing with the mockery of "dating" Mitchie. I know I should show Shane Gray what a perfect match I am for him"

Well she did, when Shane went to school to pick up Mitchie for a date at school, Bridgette cornered him in the principal office. "Shane Gray what a pleasant surprise to see you. I know that you are here to pick up what's her name but you know that I am your best match, I mean we are both beautiful, smart, charismatic, popular and talented so here is what I am going to do. whatever Mitchie is paying you to pretend to be her boyfriend I will double it and that way you don't feel obligated to be seen with a nobody like her."

She then threw herself onto him, kissing him with as much passion as she could but Shane just remained stuff. It got worse after he heard a gasp and his name being called in a tone close to tears. he truned around and saw the worst scene ever: Mitchie with her mouth open, tears in her eyes, she cried out a little then ran out of the room with Shane close on her heels. Mitchie ran on the bus ignoring Shane's cries for her to let him explain.

Shane called Mitchie as soon as his eyes cleared up from the tears that were running down his face. he can't believe that because of some snobby girl's acts, he might have lost the girl of his dreams and all he could do is beg for her to hear him out and hope that she believes him, he would not do anything to compromise his growing relationship with Mitchie, he loved her with his whole heart and soul. Mitchie didn't answer but Mrs Torres told him that she believed him when he said that it was an honest mistake and would try to convince her daughter that. Well at least he had one Torres on his side.

The next few weeks was hell for Shane, he tried at least twice a day to phone Mitchie but she never answered the phone. He was moody and mope, he went around the studio and house with a depressed look on his face and wouldn't talk to anyone. Nate and Jason kept telling him that the only way to get Mitchie back, he should aplogize and tell her of his heart's feelings on tv so that everyone knows that Mitchie is the girl he loves and nobody and nothing would ever get between them again then sing a song that describes his true feelings for Mitchie.

Shane did just that, he sometimes spend all night writing the song that will tell Mitchie of his love for her and that he would always be there for her no matter what happens or what people say.

The night of the concert came and he was so nervous, he was so afraid that he would pour his heart out and it wouldn't bring Mitchie back into his arms. In the middle of the show, Shane grabbed his guitar and spoke into the microphone: "Hi everybody, it is time that I get something off my chest. I am hopelessly in love with a young women named Mitchie Torres and someone who was under the wrong impression that she was the better women for me but she was so wrong. Mitchie is my dream girl, she is smart, sweet, spunky, caring, very talented, drop dead gorgeous and quirky cute and she turned me from the self absorbed jerk that you guys have seen over the past two years into a person who actually wants to do great things in life and be nice to my fans, friends and family, overall be a better person. I would love if she would forgive me and come back to me so that our relationship can continue to flourish and grow, cause I love her so much and always will. I dedicate this song to her"

As he sang " No Matter What" he pictured his love's face in his mind in the happier times and couldn't hold back his tears, he had to choke back the tears or he wouldn't be able to continue to sing. The crowd held back the applause as they were aware of the fact that Shane was pouring his heart out and just listened to the song's beautiful lyrics. When Shane was done , they exploded in applause and he just took a small bow and left the stage to collapse in his mom's arms and cry like a little boy, he was praying that his girl would forgive him.

That was why Shane was in his room crying and waiting by the phone waiting for Mitchie to phone him and tell him that she loves him back. The phone ringing woke him up from his stupor.

He dove across the room, almost dropping the receiver in the process. "Shane, I saw the concert, that was the most, sweetest, romantic and touching thing any boy has ever done for me, it was just like the romantic movies I watch. I know in my hear that you weren't the instigator in the whole mess, Bridgette cornered me in the hallway and demanded to know why a hotstar like you could ever be in love with me when she had told you why she would be your future wife, she admitted that she kissed you. I have never been this much in love so I had my fears about why a great guy like you could ever fall in love with me but now i know that we are going to be together for a long time. Can I come over so we can talk?"

Shane screamed "yes" and when they hung up, he ran around his room, throwing everything from clothes, shoes, books into any space that was free to clena it up in a hurry. He ran into the kitchen and gave his mom a kiss on the check and explained that life was once again good, he got his dream women back and that is all he ever wanted. Love hurts sometimes but when it was true love it was wonderful.


End file.
